


Last Dance

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Abuse, Canon, Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-14
Updated: 2003-11-14
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:30:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This takes place after the Stockwell election.  It is what *may* happen in season 4.  If I'm psychic, then there are spoilers, but I don't think I can tell the future!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

“My emotions left the day my father said that to me. I just didn’t know how to feel anymore. So I didn’t. I didn’t feel anything. I didn’t share anything. I didn’t say anything. I didn’t love anything or anyone anymore.” Brian Kinney paused, “Until Justin.”

Brian’s therapist, Dr. Karen McMillian, nodded her approval at his telling narrative. The enigma of Brian Kinney was finally starting to unravel and make some sense. “When did you start to feel again exactly?” she asked.

“When I turned thirty. When Justin asked me to his prom. When I actually showed up at his prom, I knew I loved him.” Brian hung his head and sighed. “Then he got hurt, and I had to shut down again. It hurt too much, so I just reverted back to my usual defenses.”

“You’ve told me only a little about the events of that night, Brian. Could you tell me again exactly what happened?”

“When I was leaving the prom, Justin got hit in the head by some homophobe jock…”

“No, Brian, the entire night. What happened before Justin got hurt?”

“I was celebrating my thirtieth birthday by getting completely trashed. I didn’t handle thirty very well…that’s an understatement!” Brian smirked. “I was scarfing. You know, asphyxiating myself during orgasm?”

“I am familiar with the practice, yes.” Karen said. “Many people have died doing that. Do you think that you were purposely trying to hurt yourself, Brian?”

“Maybe.” Brian smiled wide, “But it felt great too. Until Mikey interrupted to ‘save’ me.” Brian looked down at the carpet. “I was in a bad place then, and I don’t think that I would have objected to ending it that way.” Brian shrugged, “But I’m still here! I lived to see Justin bashed in the head with a fucking baseball bat!” Brian’s face was contorted with the pain of reliving that moment.

“Are you glad that you ultimately lived?”

“Yeah, I am.” Brian looked at Karen, “I am.”

“OK. Continue the story.”

“So Mikey untied me from the rafters. I was pretty pissed at him. He tends to overreact sometimes. Scarfing isn’t that crazy, but he thought I was trying to kill myself. He gave me some good advice, though. He told me that I’ll always be young and beautiful, because I am Brain Kinney and that is what I do.” Brian laughed. “He basically gave me a pep talk and told me to fucking get over myself. For once I listened.

“After Mikey left, I took a shower, grabbed my tux and started to get dressed for Justin’s prom. I was listening to the radio, and that song ‘Save the Last Dance for Me’ came on. I was listening to the lyrics, and I realized that that was exactly how I felt about Justin. As long as we save the last dance for each other, we’ll be all right. I decided to get the DJ at the prom to play that song when I walked in. Justin still doesn’t know that I asked for that song specifically. He thinks that it all just happened like that—that the perfect song just knew to play right then.

“When I got to the prom, I headed right for the DJ. I avoided Justin and Daphne’s eyes long enough to request the song. I told the DJ to nod at me when the song would be played next. About five minutes later, the DJ nodded at me, and I started across the floor to Justin and Daphne.

“You should have seen his eyes when he saw me! And that smile! He looked gorgeous. I asked Daphne if I could steal her date for a while. The song started just as we walked to the dance floor. Everyone moved away from the center of the floor to give the fags some room. Justin is a great dancer. Well, I knew he could dance, because I’ve seen him dancing a thousand times to the thumpa-thumpa at Babylon. But this was real dancing. I guess that we were pretty good together. Daphne said that it was the sexiest thing she has ever seen, so I guess we were pretty hot. I was completely focused on him. His facial expressions were priceless. He had a huge smile on his face—laughing and smiling the entire time. I planted a kiss on him as the song was ending, and we walked off the dance floor. 

“We danced and sang all the way to my Jeep. I knew then why Debbie calls him ‘Sunshine’. His face was lit up like it was fucking Christmas and every present under the tree was for him. He made some comment about how corny the song was. I told him that I preferred to think of it as ‘ridiculously romantic’. He laughed, and I gave him another kiss and told him that I would see him later. He said later, and I got into my Jeep. I was watching him walk away in the car mirror when I saw Chris Hobbes come up behind him with the baseball bat. I jumped out of the Jeep and yelled, ‘Justin!’ Just as he turned, Chris Hobbes swung the bat. I saw it happen. I saw the bat hit his head. He crumpled to the ground, and I chased after Hobbes. I knocked him down with the bat—just hit him in the knees to stop him from getting away. I went right back to Justin lying on the concrete floor. The wound on his temple was bleeding so much. The silk scarf that he had taken from me while we were dancing was still around his neck. I used it to try to stop the blood. It just kept coming.” Brian fell silent.

“Brian? Are you all right?” Karen asked. She had never seen tears in Brian’s eyes no matter how terrible the stories got about the emotional and physical abuse he endured as Joan and Jack Kinney’s son.

“Yeah. I just haven’t thought about this in two years. Monday will be exactly two years.”

Karen nodded her understanding. Anniversaries of tragic events were frequently a big problem in her patients’ lives. “Did you call the ambulance?”

Brian looked up at Karen. He had forgotten that he had stopped telling the story. “Yeah. I tied the scarf around his head and went to the Jeep to get my cell phone. I ran right back to Justin and dialed 911. It took forever for them to get there! At least it seemed like that to me. The paramedics pushed me away as they started to work on him. I couldn’t watch what they were doing. I kept my eye on Hobbes until the cops showed up. By the time they did, there was a huge crowd of teenagers looking on. Daphne ran up to me to see what had happened. When she saw Justin on the ground and all the blood on my clothes, she screamed. I hugged her and told her it was OK—that he would be OK. The cops came up to me then and asked me what had happened. I said, ‘That cocksucker on the ground crying about his knee just took a baseball bat to his head!’ I pointed in Justin’s direction, but I couldn’t look. They asked if I knew either boy. I told them that I knew Justin. They had the nerve to ask me what the nature of my relationship was with Justin. I said, ‘We fuck.’ The cops looked at each other with that ‘another faggot’ kind of look. They turned back to me and asked if I saw it happen. I told them I did. I noticed then that the ambulance was getting ready to take Justin away. I told them that I had to go with them, so the cops just took my business card, and let me go in the ambulance with Justin. Daphne followed us to the hospital in her car.

“When we got to the hospital, I tried to give the nurse Justin’s info. I couldn’t even think clearly enough to give the info. Luckily, Daphne showed up then and gave the hospital his info. I told Daphne to call Justin’s mom. I knew he was close to her. I went off by myself to find a place to sit. I called the only person I wanted to talk to—Mikey. He was getting on a plane to live in Oregon, but I caught him just in time. He came to the hospital. I was a fucking mess. I had Justin’s blood all over me, but Mikey didn’t care. He put his arm around me to comfort me. All I could do was sit there and stare at the wall and cry.”

Brian was crying heavily now. Karen handed him a tissue. Brian dried his eyes and looked up at Karen. She asked, “Do you feel responsible for his injury?”

"I told him I loved him. That song…the kiss…” Brian’s voice faded. “He almost died. Of course I feel responsible.”

“It’s not your fault that there are homophobic people in this world, Brian. You were merely expressing your feelings for the man you love. The love you showed should never have caused such hatred. Do you understand that it is not your fault?”

“That’s exactly what Justin said. I feel responsible, but I have gotten over it.”

“Getting over something and hiding it so deep that it hurts you emotionally are two very different things, Brian. Your current problems are clearly an indication that you have not ‘gotten over it’. You need to work through your feelings—all of them, not just the shame. Does Justin remember what happened that night?”

“Yeah, Daphne and I had to jog his memory of the night, so he could function again.”

“But you didn’t bother to do the same for yourself, because you don’t think you're worthy of understanding and forgiveness? That is very self-destructive.”

“That’s why I pay you—to fix me.”

Karen could see that he was trying to put his defenses back up by making light of the situation. She wasn’t going to let him. “How did you and Justin spend the first anniversary of that night?”

“He spent the day with his mother. I spent the day trying to convince myself it was just another day. I went to Babylon, danced and drugged my way to oblivion.”

“Maybe it is time that you celebrate the day together.”

“Celebrate?”

“Yes, Brian, celebrate. Celebrate the fact that he is alive! Celebrate the day you told Justin with a song how much you love and care for him. Celebrate the true origin of the day—your love for him. It could help change the day to a positive meaning for you both. It may have been the worst day of Justin’s life, but it was also probably the best. You said so yourself that his face was lit up like fucking Christmas! Well, celebrate!”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“You have no choice. It has been prescribed by your doctor. It’s time to take your medicine, Brian.”

Brian smiled. This was why he trusted Karen so much. She was the only one that wouldn’t let him get away with coasting through therapy. She actually wanted to help him. She wasn’t just out to collect as much money as she could by having him come in for session after session without making any progress. Once you make progress, you don’t have to pay the $100 an hour they charge. “Thanks, Karen. I hope this works.”

****

Brian thought about it all the way home. He’d have to tell Justin that he wanted to spend the day with him on Monday. He called his friend, Emmett, to help him plan a romantic day with Justin. Emmett was the new party planner in the family, and he had done a great job with Melanie and Lindsay’s wedding from the pictures that Brian had seen of it.

He and Emmett had most of the details planned when he entered the loft. Justin was there on Brian’s computer. “Find any good porn sites, Sunshine?” Brian asked Justin.

“None that you haven’t already found yourself,” Justin answered with a smirk.

Brian leaned down to give Justin a kiss. “Yeah, I was pretty sure I had found them all. I’m pretty thorough.” Brian ran his hands back through Justin’s long blond hair. Brian loved that Justin had let his hair grow out. It gave him something to hold on to. Brian pulled Justin into another searing kiss. 

When Brian pulled away, Justin asked what had taken him out of the loft so early on a Saturday morning. “You never get up before 10am on Saturdays!”

“I had an appointment.”

“Was it a job interview?” Justin asked excitedly.

Brian had gotten a considerable severance package from Vanguard even though he had been fired. After he sold off most of his possessions, he was happy to see that he wasn’t in as much financial trouble as he had thought he would be after running those TV spots. Justin was still worried that Brian might be going through more possession withdrawals, but as long as Justin was there, the loss wasn’t too bad. “No, just a doctor’s appointment,” Brian answered vaguely. He had never told Justin that he was going to a shrink. 

“You’re OK, aren’t you? You never go to the doctor unless you’re sick!” Justin’s forehead furrowed with worry.

“I’m fine, Justin. I swear. You can even take my temperature!”

“OK. OK! I was just worried about you!”

“I know, Sunshine.” Brian couldn’t help smiling at the concern on Justin’s face. It made him happy that someone besides Mikey cared to worry so much about him. It was more than he ever got from his worthless parents. “I’m fine. Don’t worry. If you want to, you can come to bed, and I’ll let you make a thorough physical examination, Dr. Taylor,” Brian said suggestively. “I’ll even turn my head and cough.” Brian walked toward the bedroom, stripping off all of his clothing as he walked. He turned to Justin fully naked. “Are you coming, Dr. Taylor?”

Justin smiled and started toward the bedroom too, taking off his t-shirt on the way. Justin barely had the shirt over his head before Brian’s lips locked on his. Their tongues slid searching for each other. Brian could never get enough of Justin. He never felt such heat with anyone else. He’d had some hot fucks in his life, but nothing as intimate and trusting as it was with Justin. Brian’s brain was swimming with lust and love for this beautiful blond. He reached down to Justin’s jeans and started to undress him. Justin slid his hands down Brian’s already naked back and ass. Brian was already hard and ready to go. Justin pulled away and lay down on the bed. Brian didn’t usually like a lot of foreplay when he was this turned on. Justin could tell by Brian’s cock that this was an urgent matter.  
Brian surprised him though. He lay down next to Justin on the blue duvet and started to kiss Justin slowly, sweetly. He brushed his tongue slowly against Justin’s full lower lip. He kissed Justin’s neck, licked his collarbone and proceeded to nip at his nipples. Justin moaned softly. Brian’s head came up as he whispered into Justin’s ear. “You like that, huh?”

“Mmmm,” was Justin’s reply. Brian continued down Justin’s stomach. He grasped Justin’s cock firmly and started to lick the tip. Justin moaned more, and Brian smiled up at him. Justin smiled back at him. Brian closed his eyes and breathed in Justin’s scent. Brian may not go down often, but he knew what he was doing. After all the botched blowjobs he had to suffer through in the backroom of Babylon, he had learned every trick and everything not to do when giving head. Justin came quickly with the expert tongue of Brian Kinney flicking and licking his cock.

Brian lay next to Justin for a few seconds to admire the look of satisfaction on Justin’s beautiful face. “What?” Justin asked suspiciously. He wasn’t used to Brian thinking of him first, and that doctor’s appointment was still bothering Justin. 

“Nothing,” Brian answered. “Roll over.” He grabbed a condom and some lube from the bedside table as Justin rolled onto his hands and knees. Brian unrolled the condom onto his very erect cock. He squirted some lube on Justin and slid himself in. He liked this position, because he could run his hands through Justin’s mane of golden hair while raining kisses down his back and neck. He entered Justin slowly at first with long strokes that gradually became faster. He wanted to look at Justin’s face while he came, so halfway to orgasm he told Justin to roll over again. He kissed Justin as he put his legs onto Brian’s shoulders, so he could reenter him. As he slid in, he pulled away from the kiss to look at Justin. Justin’s eyes were closed in bliss. 

“Open your eyes, Sunshine.” Justin’s blue eyes popped open at his lover’s request. He stared into those hazel eyes he loved so much and smiled up at Brian. Brian said, “That’s better,” and continued to fuck Justin. He came looking directly into Justin’s eyes, their foreheads together. Brian kissed Justin one more time before pulling out. 

When Brian turned around from disposing of the condom, Justin had a mixed expression on his face—accusatory and satiated at the same time. “OK, Kinney. What’s going on? Spill it!”

“I just spilled everything I had into that condom.”

“That’s not what I mean, Brian.” 

Brian could tell that Justin wasn’t going to give up without a better answer. “Do you have any plans on Monday?”

Justin flinched. “I thought I might call my mom or go out with Daphne. Why?”

“I was thinking that we could spend the day together—just the two of us.”

Justin eyed Brian suspiciously. “Do you know what Monday is?”

“Yeah,” Brian answered looking down at his hands. He looked back at Justin. “It’s been two years since your prom.”

“I’m surprised you remember.” Justin regretted that comment as soon as Brian looked at him. 

“I tried to forget.” Brian and Justin were quiet in their own thoughts for a few seconds. “Do you remember everything?” Brian asked. “Everything about that night?”

“Yeah, I remember the bashing. You and Daphne helped me, remember?”

“Yeah,” Brian said. “But I mean everything from that night. Do you remember me coming in? Do you remember us dancing? Or do you just remember what others have told you about that night?”

“Both. Some of the things I remember, but some are just what others have told me. I remember you coming in, but I don’t remember anything but flashes of our dance. I remember what happened when we got to your Jeep. I remember you saying that the song was ‘ridiculously romantic’.” Justin smiled. “Then I remember the look on Chris Hobbes’ face as he swung.” 

Brian cringed at that statement. Then he kissed Justin and held him close to himself. “I remember that moment too. Just from a different angle.” He pulled away from Justin and said, “I was talking to a friend of mine today, and she said that we should celebrate the day together.” 

“What?!” Justin exclaimed.

“Celebrate that you survived. Celebrate the fun we had dancing. She said we should focus on the positive things about that night. I want you to remember everything that we did that night—the dance, the kiss, the parking garage—without focusing on the bad. She said that it could change the meaning of the day for us.”

“Who is this friend? We don’t know anybody this smart. She sounds like a shrink!”

“She is,” Brian said quietly as he looked away from Justin. 

Justin reached for Brian’s chin and made him look him in the eye. “You’ve been seeing a psychiatrist?” he asked incredulously. “For how long?”

“For about a year. After you left me for Ian…”

“Ethan,” Justin corrected.

“Yeah, him…” Brian smirked. “Well, I found myself thinking about you a lot. I couldn’t stop thinking of you. I even hired hustlers that looked like you.” Brian looked at Justin for a reaction. Justin was listening with a raised eyebrow. “Yeah, I was pathetic. I had to get over you, because you had moved on. I didn’t think that I’d have another chance with you.” He kissed a very surprised Justin.

“But you did.”

“Yeah, and I promised myself I wouldn’t fuck it up this time. I kept seeing Karen regularly. She helped me through a lot of shit with my childhood—you know, the usual clichéd mother/father bullshit. Except my ma and pa were anything but the usual as you’ve heard. Well, today she brought up the prom and made me tell her everything about the night. That’s when she suggested that we celebrate it.” Brian looked up at Justin and saw tears in his eyes.

“I would love to spend the day with you, Brian.”


	2. Last Dance

When Justin awoke on Monday morning, Brian was on the phone. “Yeah, I know where that is…OK, two o’clock.” Brian hung up the phone.

Justin came into the kitchen to pour himself some coffee. “Morning,” he said to Brian.

“Hey, Sunshine.” Brian leaned over the kitchen counter to give Justin a big kiss. Justin kissed him back then continued to add some sugar to his coffee. “You want to go to the diner for some breakfast?”

“Sure,” Justin replied. “I have to take a shower first.”

“Me too.” Brian smiled—he loved taking showers with Justin. It was his favorite part of the day.

Justin had already started washing his hair when Brian entered the shower with a condom. Brian came up behind Justin and worked his hands into the lather. They had a silly moment when Brian shaped Justin’s soapy hair into a sloppy crazy hairdo. His hands then slid down Justin’s soapy shoulders and down his back. He turned Justin around to face him so the shower would rinse his hair. The lather cascaded down Justin’s body. Brian took in a deep breath then exhaled slowly. “Beautiful...” Brian sighed. Justin smiled at Brian. He kissed Justin while enfolding him in his soapy arms. Without releasing Justin’s lips, he grabbed the soap and began to wash Justin’s back and down to his perfect ass. 

Justin pulled away to find the shampoo. He washed Brian’s hair, his back, and his cock. He stroked Brian’s cock until he came. He then continued to wash every intimate detail of Brian’s anatomy. Brian did the same for Justin and realized that Justin had not had any release in the shower. His cock was extremely hard. “I want to be inside you,” Justin said into Brian ear. 

Brian turned to Justin and said, “OK.” He handed the condom he had brought to Justin. It wasn’t that Brian didn’t enjoy being the bottom every so often. It was just that he tended to be the dominant one when he was fucking somebody. But Justin was his equal in a lot of ways. He loved to have Justin inside him. It wasn’t so long ago that Justin was a virgin, so he remembered to be gentle with Brian. Brian came again right before Justin did.   
Justin and Brian cleaned up, and Justin threw away the condom. Justin handed Brian a towel, and they began to dry off. Brian caught Justin looking at him strangely. “What?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Justin answered innocently. “I love it when you let me fuck you.”

Brian smirked. He’d keep his secret to himself. I like it more than you know, Sunshine.

Justin and Brian went to the sink to shave. Justin decided he could go another day without shaving. It was one of the luxuries of being a natural blond. His five o’clock shadow was barely noticeable. Brian had to shave. Justin was brushing his teeth watching Brian carefully shaving his face. It was hard for Justin to believe that Brian had just turned 32. Justin and Brian had barely celebrated Brian’s birthday. Justin knew that Brian hated that shit. Justin had given him a drawing that he did of Lindsay and Gus. It now sat next to Brian’s computer. 

Brian caught Justin looking at him again. He laughed. “What now?”

Justin looked at Brian in the mirror. He rinsed his mouth out and looked back at Brian’s reflection. “I love you, Brian.” Justin waited for Brian to ignore him or say something mean like, “Silly faggot. Love is for dykes.”

Instead Brian looked at him through the mirror and said, “Me too.” He left a flabbergasted Justin and walked nonchalantly into the bedroom to get dressed. 

Justin walked into the bedroom after Brian. “Wait a minute,” he said. “Since when is that so easy for you?”

“Since today, I guess,” Brian shrugged. “I love you, Justin.” Brian smiled wide. “I could get used to that. How about you, Sunshine?”

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted, Brian.”

****

Justin and Brian got dressed and headed out for the diner. Justin couldn’t stop smiling. He still couldn’t believe Brian had finally said he loved him. Justin reached over to pinch his own arm. He was definitely awake. 

The usual crowd was at the diner: Michael, Ben, Ted, Emmett and Debbie—all the Liberty Diner fags. Brian was glad to see Ted back with Emmett. Ted was back to being his boring self after his crystal addiction. The only difference was that now Ted had better horror stories to tell. 

Debbie greeted them both. She took Justin aside and said, “Anything you want, Sunshine. It’s my treat today.” She looked at Justin intently. Justin knew that Debbie would remember that today was the second anniversary of the bashing. This was her way of acknowledging it without actually bringing it up. Sometimes she could be crass and loud, but she usually knew when to be gentle too. Justin gave her a big hug and said thank you.

At the same time, Emmett took Brian away to discuss business. “So, you’re not going back to the loft until 5:30, right?” Emmett asked.

“Right. Here’s the key and the alarm code. Not that I have much left to steal, but…” Brian shrugged.

Emmett looked at Brian with a look of pure glee. “I knew you had some romance in there somewhere, Sweetie. Where you been hiding that?”

Brian just smiled and said, “Make sure it’s perfect.”

“I will Brian. You can count on me!” Emmett pranced away with Brian’s keys, and Brian joined the gang for breakfast. 

“Hey, Brian!” Michael said as Brian sat down. “What are you doing today? There’s a Marvel comics expo in town. I thought maybe you’d like to go with me. I got free passes because of my new comic book store owner status!”

“I can’t, Mikey. I’m busy today.”

“But Brian,” Michael whined. “You and I haven’t hung out to do anything fun in weeks.”

“Sorry, Mikey. I already have plans with Justin today.”

Justin and Brian smiled at each other and kissed. Michael rolled his eyes. “I see what your plans are.”

“Actually, if you must know, today is the two year anniversary of Justin’s bashing.” 

“Oh,” Michael said. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize. I’m sorry, Justin. I didn’t know.”

“It’s OK, Michael,” Justin said. “How long is the expo running?”

“It’s open Monday through Thursday. Why do you want to go too?”

“Yeah, it might be good to look around. We have to start work on the next Rage comic soon. It will do me good to get me in the comic mindset. Maybe we can go on Thursday. Brian, are you busy Thursday?”

“Just in the morning.”

Michael smiled, “We can get together for lunch here at about noon and go from here. How does that sound?”

“Great,” both Brian and Justin answered. With that temper tantrum avoided thanks to Justin, the food arrived for Justin and Brian. The rest of the gang had to go to their jobs, so Justin and Brian had the table to themselves.

“Disaster narrowly averted, Sunshine.”

“Yeah, working with Michael on the comic has really given me insight into how to shut him up!”

Brian laughed. “He means well.”

“Yeah. I know.”

Debbie stopped at their table to pour some more coffee. “Justin, honey. I’m having problems with that TV again. Do you think you could look at it while you’re here?”

“Sure, Debbie. I’ll be right back.”

“Your food will get…” Brian started to say, but he looked at the plate. It had been cleaned in less than a minute. “Nevermind. It’s gone.” He turned to Debbie, “These growing boys eat so much at his age.”

“Oh, don’t I know it. I remember when a skinny friend of Michael’s used to come over to my house for dinner. I think his name was Brian. He could pack it away too.” Justin laughed and went to fix the TV. Debbie fixed her eyes on Brian.

Brian sighed, “What did I do now?”

“Do you know what today is?” she whispered to Brian so Justin couldn’t hear.

“Yes, Mom.”

“It’s been two years, you know.”

“I know.”

“Be nice to him today.”

Brian couldn’t wait for Debbie’s reaction to what he was about to tell her. “Emmett is helping me to set up a private celebration in the loft.” Brian saw the look on Debbie’s face. It’s the same one that Justin just narrowly avoided with Michael. Brian raised his finger to silence her. “Before you ask what is to celebrate, I will tell you.” Debbie’s jaw that she had just dropped on the table closed. “We are celebrating that he is alive. We are celebrating the good things about that night. I realized the other day all of the fun we had before Chris Hobbes ruined our evening.”

Debbie was starting to tear up at Brian’s words. “That is a great idea, Honey. You make him happy. God only knows why, but you do. So make him happy today.”

“I think I already did this morning.” Brian said suggestively.

Debbie smacked Brian and frowned disapprovingly. “He needs more than a good fuck, Brian!”

“And I gave him more.” Brian looked at Debbie and whispered, “I told him I love him.” Brian sat back in the booth to let that statement sink in. 

“Holy shit,” Debbie said unbelievingly. 

“Yeah,” Brian said. “Holy shit.”

“Congratulations, Brian. At thirty-two, you finally matched maturity with your twenty-year-old boyfriend!” Debbie was making fun, but Brian could tell that she was really proud of him.

As Debbie left the table, Justin came back. “What was that all about?” Justin asked. “The TV was fine. I just stayed over there, because it was obvious she wanted to talk to you.”

“Yeah, it’s fine. She was just worried that I would be an asshole today. She didn’t think I remembered what today was.”

****

“Let’s go to the park, Sunshine.”

“OK.”

Brian found a place for them to talk near the river. He often came here to think when he was younger. Having the shit beaten out of him almost every day made him crave solitude. Brian had been thinking a lot about those days since he had been seeing Karen. Therapy had brought out some of his most painful childhood memories. Brian wanted to share some of these memories with Justin, but he wasn’t sure this was the best day to bring up those bad times. While Michael was there for most of them, Justin only had a small idea how bad it was for Brian.   
Brian and Justin sat on one of the large rocks near the river. They sat in silence for a few minutes. It was a gorgeous day in Pittsburgh. Brian looked at Justin as his blond hair shone in the sun. He reached over to put his fingers in Justin’s hair and pulled him closer. “You better not be having any bad thoughts about today.”

“Nope,” Justin smiled. “Of course not. So far it has been a landmark day.”

Brian smirked. “Yeah, Debbie almost gave birth to Michael again when I told her about this morning. And she thought that I was going to screw up today.”

Justin leaned over to kiss Brian. “It couldn’t get more perfect than it already has been.”

“It can’t?”

“I don’t think so…can it?”

“It might,” Brian said suggestively. 

“Ooh, you’re planning something for me?”

“I told you that I wanted to celebrate.”

“Just spending the day with you has been great.”

“Yeah, it has. I’m sorry I was such a shit last year. You were right when you said I should have told you I loved you. I never should have let you go.”

“No, it was good actually. It made me realize how much better it was with you. I should have waited it out with you.”

“You would have had to wait a long time. If you hadn’t left, I probably still wouldn’t have went to see a therapist. We’d still be going around in circles. I would still be doing way too many drugs, and you’d still be looking for more from me. We’d both be unhappy.”

“I guess.” Justin snuggled closer to Brian. “I like the new and improved, Brian.”

“I do too.” Brian wrapped his arms around Justin and leaned against the rock. “And it only took a year of weekly visits!” Brian said sarcastically. “I had a lot of shit to get through.”

“Yeah, I know you had a shitty childhood, Brian. I’m glad you’re finally getting through some of that.”

“Well, Michael, Debbie and Vic became my family once I met Michael in high school. I would stay with them most of the time. But I didn’t go to public high school until my sophomore year. Before that it was much worse. I got a beating at least once a week for fifteen years,” Brian sighed deeply. “My father never wanted Claire, so when my mother found out she was pregnant with me, she didn’t want to tell my father. She waited for four months before she told him. He immediately told her to get an abortion. She told him that she wouldn’t. She was too far along, and her religion wouldn’t allow it. He gave her a terrible beating that night, but she protected me. I was born five months later. My father didn’t even show up at the hospital to find out if I was a boy or a girl. All he knew was that I was another mouth to feed. I think he called me ‘Sonny Boy’, because he couldn’t remember my name.”  
Brian looked at Justin to gauge his reaction. Justin was quiet in Brian’s arms, but he squeezed Brian’s hand to reassure him and to let him know that he wanted to know more. He knew then that he had done the right thing to tell Justin about these memories.

“My mother wasn’t any better,” Brian continued. “Protecting me that night was the only selfless act she ever performed. She told me the story of that night over and over again like it was a bedtime story. That it somehow proved that she loved me all along. That I would conveniently forget every fucking time she stepped aside so my father could throw me down the cellar stairs.   
“Whenever he thought he had broken a bone, he took me to a different hospital. A few doctors asked the right questions, but I never told them a thing. I was just a clumsy kid. Once I started to play sports, the excuses got easier for the doctors to swallow. 

“Needless to say, my parents didn’t really celebrate our birthdays. For my thirteenth birthday, my dad made a big deal about it. They threw a big party and invited what little family we had. My mom and dad got stinking drunk and embarrassed themselves. I was pretty happy, though. It was more like one of my friends’ birthdays than any other one I’d had. I had at least gotten some cool gifts. I couldn’t wait to show my friends my new toys. I was about ready to go to bed when my dad appeared in my door. I knew the look on his face well. I curled up on my bed to get ready.

“He said, ‘I’m not going to hit you, Sonny Boy. I’m here to tell you a story. I hear your mother telling you that bullshit bedtime story all the time, so I want to tell you one too. One night when your mother was pregnant with you, she got so shitfaced drunk that she passed out on our bed. I took a few of my ties and tied her to the bed, so she couldn’t move. I took a wire hanger and tried to give her an abortion myself. There was a lot of blood, and your mother woke up screaming. Little Claire came to the door, but I had remembered to lock it. She always came to investigate when your mother screamed. I couldn’t take Claire’s crying outside the door anymore, so I unlocked the door and beat your sister with the bloody hanger. Your mother had enough time to untie herself, run into the spare room and lock the door. She slept in there for the rest of her pregnancy. I tried my damnedest to kill you before you were born, but you were such a son of a bitch that you held on. I have hated you for thirteen years.’ And he left the room. My dad sure knew how to bring you up and let you crash right back down again.”

Brian was shaking with the sobs. Justin turned to look at Brian. He saw the anguish twisting Brian’s face. Justin had tears streaming down his face too. He couldn’t fathom a father that cruel. Even though Justin’s own father didn’t accept him being gay, at least he was a good father to him. He still loved Justin even if he didn’t approve of his “lifestyle”. Justin didn’t know what to say to Brian. “I’m sorry, Bri,” was all he could think of. 

Brian gave a weak smile and sniffled. Justin pulled a tissue out of his pocket and gave it to Brian. Brian leaned his head back as he let the tears slow. He wiped at his eyes and blew his nose. “This therapy shit is going to kill me.” Brian tried to smile, but Justin could see the obvious pain he was in. 

“I had no idea how bad it was for you. I don’t know what to say.”

“You don’t have to say anything. I just want you to listen. It helps to say all of these things to someone I care about…someone I love. Michael already knows most of it, but no one else did. Claire has conveniently forgotten all of the beatings, the verbal abuse. She ignores the drinking. I can’t stand to look at her smile as she cooks dinner for my mother every night. We were never close anyway.” Brian looked at Justin. “So do you still love me, Justin?”

“More than I did before.”

“That was easy.”

“Yeah, I’m a sucker for a sob story.”

Brian playfully smacked Justin’s ass. “Brat!”

“I know, but you love me.” Justin smiled.

“Watch out, Sunshine. You’ll blind people with that smile.”

Justin leaned over and kissed Brian. “I’m sorry you had to live through that hell, Brian. At least I never doubted that my parents loved me. My dad may be a homophobe, but he still loves me.”

“Oh, my parents told me they loved me. That’s why I never put much faith in those words.”

Justin sighed, “The Kinney puzzle is starting to get solved.”

“That’s what Karen said last week. I finally feel like my life is getting started. I don’t feel like the injured stray puppy that the Novotny family took in. I don’t feel defined by anybody else. I am myself, and if someone doesn’t like me, they can go fuck themselves!”

“Yeah!”

“Yeah!” Brian laughed a genuine laugh and kissed Justin sweetly. “This is more along the lines of how I wanted to spend this day. Let’s not talk about this anymore today. I wanted to focus on you and me.”

“OK. For today. But if you ever want to talk about any of this stuff with me again, don’t hesitate. I love you, Brian, and I want to help you through everything you’ve been through.”

“Thanks, Justin. That means a lot to me.” He kissed Justin one last time. “I love you too.”

Brian and Justin stayed on the rock, held each other, but didn’t say a word. Occasionally, one or the other would reach over to kiss and touch the other. Brian couldn’t believe how comfortable he felt with Justin now. A year ago he never would have thought to share any of his feelings with Justin. He would show him his affection by paying for Justin’s schooling or having sex, but that wasn’t the same as this calming intimacy that had grown between them. There was a time when he wouldn’t have even held Justin in his arms unless it was leading to sex. Now he could lie comfortably on this rock with Justin leaning on him just lost in his own thoughts. Of course, now that he was thinking about it, it had been almost four hours since they had sex in the shower. This spot in the woods seemed secluded enough to protect them from prying eyes.

“Sunshine?” 

“Yeah?”

Brian answered with a passionate kiss, his tongue brushing Justin’s lips. He raised his hands to rake his fingers through Justin’s hair. Justin instinctively knew that this was Brian’s way of telling him he wanted him. Justin had some reservations about having sex in broad daylight within walking distance of the main park. Justin was glad that Mondays were not big park days for the families of Pittsburgh. 

Justin turned over in Brian’s arms to get closer to Brian’s lips. They kissed lightly and gradually more urgently. Brian was very gentle with Justin. Even though they were both very turned on, it was a relaxed feeling they both had as they caressed each other’s body slowly. Brian undressed while Justin watched. Brian smiled at the wanting look on Justin’s face. It was nice that even after three years of having sex with Justin, his thirty-two year old body could still excite Justin. 

Brian then turned to Justin. Justin started to unbutton his own shirt. Brian’s hands stopped him. Justin looked at Brian questioningly. “I’ll do it,” Brian said as he continued to slowly unbutton Justin’s shirt. Brian reached inside the shirt to caress Justin’s bare chest. He kissed and sucked Justin’s nipples until they were erect. Justin shivered. “Are you cold, Justin?” Brian asked. 

“A little,” Justin said. 

Brian left Justin’s shirt on but unbuttoned. He took his light jacket and held it out for Justin to put on. “Aren’t you cold?” Justin asked Brian.

“I have you to warm me up,” Brian replied. He pulled a condom from the pocket of his discarded jeans and rolled it onto his cock. He unzipped Justin’s jeans and grabbed a handful of his firm ass. He pulled the jeans down just enough to enter him. He loved to see Justin completely naked, but he didn’t want Justin to be cold. He started to thrust slowly into Justin’s hole. He could feel Justin relax as Brian began to thrust harder and faster.


	3. Last Dance

They walked hand in hand to Adolpho’s. It is one of Justin’s favorite restaurants to go to with his mom. “I love this place. I go here with my mom all the time. Have you been here before?”

“A few times with the ladies who munch…and lunch.”

Justin playfully nudged Brian. Brian told the hostess that they were meeting someone here. Justin asked Brian who, but then he saw his mother waiving to them from a table near the windows. Brian smiled as Justin’s face lit up. He was afraid that he would go through this whole day without seeing his mom. He was having a great day with Brian, but this was a welcome surprise.

“Hi, Honey. How are you?”

“Good, Mom. How are you?”

“Happy to see both of you.”

Brian leaned down to kiss Jennifer’s cheek. “Hi, Mrs. Taylor.”

“Brian, call me Jennifer, please. ‘Mrs. Taylor’ isn’t really accurate anymore, is it?”

“No, I guess not.”

“Plus, since you and my son are together there is no need for such formalities. You’re like the son-in-law I never thought I’d have.”

Justin and his mom traded stories about family, art and real estate. Jennifer had some great stories about crazy homebuyers. Brian watched the easy way that Jennifer and Justin communicated. He was a little bit jealous, but mostly happy that not everyone had to endure what he did as a child. Brian excused himself to use the bathroom, and because he knew that Justin was dying to tell his mother everything that had happened today. 

Justin practically exploded when Brian left. “He said he loved me, Mom! He finally said it! It’s fucking incredible!”

“Justin!”

“Sorry.” He looked around to see if someone heard him say “fucking”, but no one was even paying attention to him and his mother. “I have been noticing small changes lately. Like risking his job to stand up to Stockwell, and giving up all of his possessions to pay for that TV ad. But I had given up on hearing those words.”

“I’m glad you’re so happy, Sweetheart. I have to say, I was surprised when he called me this morning to invite me to lunch. I never really liked that he is so much older than you are, but somehow you make it work. It seems that he is really serious about you two now. He seems to have matured.”

“Well, Brian just turned thirty-two, but sometimes I would swear he’s only twenty mentally.”

Justin felt a hand in his hair. “How many times have I told you not to tell anyone my real age? If anyone asks, I am twenty-five.” Brian pulled back Justin’s head until he was looking down into Justin’s blue eyes. He kissed Justin. “But I forgive you.”

A few people had turned to look at the two men kissing. Usually Liberty Avenue stayed on Liberty Avenue. Most just smiled, but a few people looked disgustedly away. Just for their benefit, Brian bent down again and gave Justin a deeper, more passionate kiss. There were some audible sounds of disgust from the restaurant patrons. When Brian stopped kissing Justin, he gave everyone that was staring a dirty look. Brian looked to see if he had offending Jennifer, but she was smiling contentedly at them. During the entire meal, Brian kept touching Justin in little ways under the table so the disgusted people could see. Justin was a little uncomfortable at first, but then he started to enjoy the attention from Brian and the looks from everyone else. 

Jennifer, Brian and Justin continued to have pleasant conversation. Justin’s mom was a really nice woman who was just trying to stay a part of her grown son’s life. Brian surprised himself by actually enjoying her company. She had a relaxed way of talking that made you want to talk to her for hours. She would have made a great shrink. 

Jennifer had to pick up Molly from the library at 4:30, so they finally left Adolpho’s a 4:15. Jennifer insisted on paying and wouldn’t take no for an answer. Brian was in a great mood when they left. It was only about an hour until he could surprise Justin at the loft. He hoped everything was going well with Emmett. Justin and Brian walked on Liberty Avenue holding hands and window-shopping. Justin saw a gorgeous black suede jacket that he fell in love with at Armani. Brian walked into the shop to look more closely at the jacket. It was on clearance for $400. Brian told Justin to try it on. He had a feeling that Justin’s blond hair and pale skin would look incredible against that black suede. He was right.

A salesman came up behind Brian. “Mr. Kinney, we haven’t seen you in a while. Been out of town, sir?”

“Yeah, out of town. So, Kevin, can you arrange a better price on this?”

“For you? I would let it go for $350.”

“Sold. I’ll take it.” Brian handed Kevin his freshly paid off credit card.

Justin said, “Brian…?”

Kevin looked at Justin. Brian said, “Wrap it, Kevin.”

The salesman walked away with the jacket over his arm. Justin looked at Brian and said, “You can’t afford that!”

“Yes, I can. I wouldn’t have bought it if I couldn’t, Justin. Don’t worry about it. I’m not as poor as you think I am. The severance package Vanguard offered me was very fair. I paid off all of the $100,000 plus I am still getting a weekly check from Vanguard for $500. It isn’t as much as I was making before, but it is enough to let me keep my apartment, my shrink, and still buy you something special. So just say thank you.”

Justin smiled, “Thank you, Brian.”

The salesman came back with the wrapped package and Brian’s credit card. “Have a good day, Mr. Kinney. Come back soon now that you’re back in town.”

Brian smiled and led Justin out of the store. Brian looked at his watch. It was now 5:15—time to start back to the loft. “It’s almost time for your surprise. Are you excited?”

“Yes!” 

Brian thought Justin would burst. “Good.”

****

Brian had Justin wait outside the loft door as Brian checked inside. What he saw took his breath away. Brian could only imagine Justin’s face when he saw it. He hung up Justin’s new jacket in the bedroom closet and then went to call Justin inside. “Close your eyes, Justin.” Brian covered Justin’s eyes just in case he peeked. He directed him to the bathroom and gave him the tux that Emmett had picked out for Justin to put on. “Let me know when you’re done getting dressed,” Brian said and left Justin to get into his own tux.

Emmett had really outdone himself. He had even added some furniture to Brian’s lacking décor. Brian’s remaining tux was hanging near the bedroom entrance. Since Brian’s tux had been ruined at the prom, he had asked Emmett to pick up a tux for both of them. Brian knew with Emmett’s experience with clothing, he would be able to find something in Brian and Justin’s size. 

Brian got quickly into his tux. Then he entered the bathroom to see how Justin was getting along. Justin was staring into the mirror. He didn’t even seem to see Brian come in. Brian asked Justin, “You OK, Sunshine?”

Justin looked up from his reverie. “Yeah,” he replied quietly.

Brian came up behind Justin and kissed his neck gently. “Is it bothering you to be in a tux again?”

“A little. It bothers me more that I can’t remember most of it. I didn’t remember that Emmett helped me get ready that night until I was getting dressed just now. That’s what I was thinking about when you came in. I should thank him for helping me pick out that tux.”

“He picked out this tux too. I hired him to set up this whole thing.”

Justin smiled wide. “Emmett’s a really great guy. I’m glad he and Ted have worked things out.”

“Mmmm. Great,” Brian said sarcastically. “Let’s go.” He took Justin’s hand and led him outside the bathroom. There were twinkling lights everywhere. There were beautiful silk ivory draperies over all of the windows. Almost everything in the room was ivory or twinkling. There was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen, which almost never happened unless Justin was cooking something. 

“Something smells good,” Justin said to Brian.

“Yeah, Emmett said Vic made some sort of fish. I don’t remember.” Justin smiled at Brian. 

He reached up to the taller man and said with a kiss, “Thank you, Brian. It’s beautiful.” Justin had a tear in his eye. Brian kissed Justin fervently.

“It’s all for you, Sunshine.” Brian led Justin over to the dinner table. He pulled out Justin’s chair for him to sit down. “I’ll be your waiter this evening, Mr. Taylor. May I pour the wine?”

“That would be lovely.” Brian uncorked the bottle of cabernet sauvignon and poured a glass for him and Justin.   
Brian then raised his glass in toast. “To you, Sunshine. To survival.”

Justin grinned and raised his glass to meet Brian’s. Brian then went to the kitchen to get the food. Vic had put almost everything together for Brian. He knew what a waste Brian was in the kitchen. Without a family to teach him to cook, Brian had lived most of his life on takeout. Brian was spooning the almond slivers and green beans onto the plates when Justin came up behind him.

“Do you need some help?”

“No, Vic set everything up. I’m fine. Just sit down and relax.” Brian felt Justin put his hands on Brian’s hips from behind.

“You look amazing in this tux, Brian. Though I have to confess that I can’t wait to get it off of you later.”  
Brian laughed at Justin. He would love nothing more than to strip down right now, but he wanted Justin to be properly nourished for the night he had planned. Brian turned to Justin and said, “You look incredible too, Sunshine.” He kissed Justin overpoweringly. “I promise you more of that later, but now I have to concentrate. And I certainly can’t do that with you standing there, distracting me.”

“Let me help.”

“OK. Would you put the fish on the plates?”

“Sure.” Justin took a closer look at the dish Vic had prepared. “It’s oven-poached red snapper with spinach cream sauce. Vic remembered that it’s my favorite.” Justin deftly slid the red snapper onto the plates. He was a lot more comfortable in a kitchen than Brian was. His mother had taught him to make meals. Brian remembered the jambalaya that Justin had made a few years ago. He definitely had no complaints about Justin’s culinary skills. He had made them many good dinners in the loft. Justin had rarely let Brian go to Babylon without a decent meal.

Brian carried both of the plates to the table as Justin followed him. Brian thought it was time to jog some more of Justin’s memories of the prom. “What did you and Daphne have to eat at the prom?”

Justin thought for a minute. “It was prime rib with carrots and mashed potatoes.” Justin smiled and said, “I remember that, unfortunately. That prime rib mooed on the plate!”

“That’s how you know it’s good, Justin.”

“Yuck! Daphne and I made mooing noises the whole time. The other people at the table were grossed out.”

“And dessert?”

“Ice cream. Nothing special.”

“Sounds much like my prom. Michael and I had chicken. We picked the chicken up and made its little legs dance around the plate. It was hilarious! Of course, it helped that we had smoked a joint before we went in. Made us have the munchies, even for that horrible food.”

“Daphne and I had smoked too. I forgot about that!”

“I’m glad you’re remembering the fun you had.”

“Yeah, it was a lot of fun. I’m glad I went with Daphne. We had been kind of drifting apart before then. It gave us a chance to catch up.”

“I like Daphne. You should definitely hang out with her more. You know, someone your own age, instead of me.”

“I like hanging out with you. And I see Daphne at least twice a week, sometimes three times. We go out for lunch at least once a week.”

“Do you ever talk about the prom?”

“We talk about it sometimes. We’ve been talking about it lately because it’s the same time of year. I told her about your idea. She thought it was very romantic. You got her seal of approval.”

“Good. How’s the food, Sunshine?”

“Very good. Vic always does a great job.”

Brian and Justin continued eating and talking. Brian kept prying into Justin’s memories of the prom. He was sure that Justin knew exactly what he was doing, but he didn’t seem to mind. Brian was pretty careful to focus on the good times of the night. 

Finally they came to the moment when Brian came in. Brian told Justin, “Actually, let me tell you what I remember. I was sitting at home feeling sorry for myself, because I had just turned thirty. Mikey had just talked some sense into me, so I decided to go to your prom. I was listening to the oldies station while getting dressed. I heard a song that I hadn’t heard in a long time. It was the song that we danced to at the prom. I was listening to the lyrics, and I realized that the words were expressing exactly how I felt about you. I went to the prom with a burnt CD of that song just in case the DJ didn’t have it. 

“When I got there, I went straight for the DJ, avoiding you and Daphne. He knew the song I was talking about, and he agreed to play it. I told him I would be near the door waiting for him to give me the sign that the song was next. He nodded and I went across the floor to you and Daphne. You remember that, right?”

“Yeah, you looked so hot. I was so floored that you had come. I don’t remember as much as I’d like to about the dance, but I remember you looking at me. I remember some of the words. I had no idea that you picked the song specifically. You never told me that.”

“That was my secret.” Brian stood up and took Justin’s hand. “Will you dance with me again?”

“Of course I will.”

Brian hit play on the CD player. The burnt CD that he had made two years ago started to play. Brian sang along as he and Justin danced. Brian’s lips were right next to Justin’s ear as he sang every word.

You can dance every dance with the guy who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile every smile for the man who held your hand beneath the pale moonlight  
But don’t forget who’s taking you home and in whose arms you’re going to be  
So darlin’, save the last dance for me mmmm

Oh, I know that the music’s fine like sparkling wine go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing but while we’re apart don’t give your heart to anyone  
But don’t forget who’s taking you home and in whose arms you’re going to be  
So darlin’, save the last dance for me mmmm

Baby don’t you know I love you so  
Can’t you feel it when we touch  
I will never let you go  
I love you oh so much

You can dance go and carry on till the night is gone and it’s time to go  
If he asks if you’re all alone can he take you home you must tell him no  
‘Cause don’t forget who’s taking you home and in whose arms you’re going to be  
So darlin’, save the last dance for me

Justin and Brian twirled and slow danced all over the loft. They laughed and smiled. Justin reveled in the fact that Brian loved him. That he had loved him since the prom. He understood now all of the reasons Brian had felt too inhibited to tell him straight out that he loved him. The song was clearly Brian’s first attempt at telling Justin exactly how he felt. Then no sooner had he shared these feeling with Justin when Justin was bashed in the head for just that reason. Chris Hobbes couldn’t stand to see two men who loved each other. Justin started to cry.

Brian stopped dancing. They had been having such a good time, but now he was concerned that he had gone too far into Justin’s memories. “Are you OK? I’m sorry. I went too far.”

“No, no, you didn’t go too far,” Justin sniffled. “I never understood the song until now. You loved me. That was what you were trying to say. It should have been a wonderful, amazing night, and it turned into the worst night of our lives. I remember dancing with you, Brian. Every second of it is back.” He clung to Brian and cried softly. “You’ve loved me all this time. I never would have doubted it if I had remembered that dance, those words you told me in that song.”

The song finished as Justin clung to Brian. Brian whispered the last few lines.

‘Cause don’t forget who’s taking you home and in whose arms you’re going to be  
So darlin’, save the last dance for me mmmm

Save the last dance for me mmmm  
Save the last dance for me

 

Brian wordlessly carried Justin to the bedroom where they made love deep into the night.


End file.
